A good day
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Es ist nicht leicht, mit jemandem zusammenzuleben, der beständig unter Schmerzen leidet. Hermine und Severus sind glücklich miteinander, doch es gibt nicht nur gute Tage. Eine kurze Sequel zu Survivors von Dyce. Übersetzung, Oneshot, abgeschlossen. HG/SS


_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habs mir nur ein bißchen ausgeliehen. Die Geschichte gehört Dyce, der ich für die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen herzlich danke.Das Original befindet sich unter ihrem Profil hier auf ffnet. _

**Ü/N: **Ich freue mich sehr, daß meine Übersetzung von _Survivors_ immer wieder neue Leser findet, und hoffe, daß auch diese leider viel zu kurze Ergänzung Gefallen findet! Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an alle Leser, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, besonders an die, bei denen ich mich nicht direkt bedanken konnte. Meiner unermüdlichen und lichtgeschwinden Beta, TheVirginian, gebührt größtes Lob und innigster Dank für ihre ausgezeichnete und vor allem rasche Arbeit!

**Anmerkung der Autorin Dyce:** diese kleine Fortsetzung meines Mehrteilers _Survivors_, den man sinnvollerweise vorher gelesen haben sollte, ist all denen gewidmet, die mich beim Schreiben von _Survivors_ mit ihren Kommentaren und Reviews unterstützt haben.

oOoOo

_**A good day  
**von Dyce__  
übersetzt von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Es war alles andere als einfach, vorzugeben, sein Pate würde sich _nicht_ mit verzweifelter Kraft an seinen Arm klammern. Noch schwieriger war es, das angestrengte Keuchen seines Atmens zu überhören oder den schneckengleichen Gang zu ignorieren, mit dem dieser sich voranschleppte, angetrieben mehr durch seinen unerbittlichen Willen als durch etwas anderes.

Doch Draco Malfoy verfügte über die beste, lebenslange Erfahrung im So-tun-als-ob und machte beiläufig Konversation, während er den Eindruck entstehen ließ, daß Severus Snape sich gänzlich aus eigener Kraft auf seine Haustür zubewegte.

Das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren hatte Severus ein Tränkesymposium besucht und dazu das Haus ganz ohne die Hilfe und Unterstützung seiner Ehefrau verlassen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht gänzlich unbegleitet fortgelassen hatte, war dieses Ereignis für ihn doch von zentraler Bedeutung, und Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, es ihm durch das Gefühl zu verderben, daß er es nicht ohne Hilfe schaffen konnte.

Sie erreichten die Haustür, Draco öffnete, und dann waren es nur noch wenige Schritte bis zum Sessel seines Paten. Severus ließ sich triumphierend, wenn auch mit vor Schmerzen verkniffenem Gesicht hineinsinken.

„Ich habe Hermine gleich gesagt, daß sie sich unnötig Sorgen macht", erklärte er zufrieden. „Das ging doch wunderbar! Winky! Wo bleibt mein Tee?"

Die kleine Hauselfin erschien auf der Stelle, ein riesiges Tablett über ihrem Kopf balancierend. „Der Tee wartet nur auf Master Snape", piepste sie.

Plötzlich schoß ein kleines Wesen mit dunklen Locken durch die zweite Tür und geradewegs auf Snapes Sessel zu. Winky sprang geübt zur Seite, kaum, daß eine Tasse klapperte.

„Papa is' wieda da!", krähte Helena, kletterte auf den Schoß ihres Vaters und umarmte ihn fest. Dann sah sie auf. „Hallo, Onkel D'aco!", strahlte sie.

Severus ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß das Herumturnen seiner Tochter auf seinen überanstrengten Beinen ihm Schmerzen verursachte und schloß sie lächelnd in die Arme. „Hast du mich vermißt?", wollte er mit zärtlichem, nur für seine Familie bestimmtem Tonfall wissen.

„Ja, ganz arg!" Helena kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Der Papa war noch nie so lang weg", erklärte sie Draco ernsthaft. „Er wird sonst müde."

Draco lächelte. „Deswegen habe ich ihn begleitet."

Sie war beiden Elternteilen sehr ähnlich, eine äußerst selbstbewußte kleine Persönlichkeit, die gerne mit ihrem Wissen glänzte.

„Wo ist die Mama? Im Labor?"

Helena nickte. „Ja. Ich soll sie rufen, wenn Papa heimkommt." Sie sah zu Severus hoch und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihrer Mutter gehorchen oder bei ihrem Vater bleiben sollte.

„Ich sage ihr Bescheid. Du bleibst beim Papa und erzählst ihm, was du heute gemacht hast."

Draco schlüpfte hinaus, dankbar für einem Moment Abstand.

Natürlich wußte er, daß sein Pate mehr oder weniger dauerhafte Schmerzen hatte. Manchmal nur ein paar Stiche hier und da, manchmal schlimmer, aber stets präsent. Selbst mitanzusehen, wie die Linien um seinen Mund immer tiefer wurden, je länger der Tag dauerte, und mitzuerleben, wie er immer langsamer wurde und immer häufiger Ruhepausen brauchte, dagegen... daß Severus sich dabei offenbar glänzend unterhielt, machte es irgendwie noch schlimmer.

„Hermine?"

Er öffnete die Tür des Schuppens, in dem das Labor untergebracht war.

„Wir sind wieder da. Pünktlich zum Tee, wie versprochen."

Sie sah auf. Es versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich, sie erschöpft und unglücklich zu sehen. Es mußte ihr sehr schwergefallen sein, ihren angebeteten Ehemann ohne ihre Begleitung ausgehen zu lassen, wohl wissend, wie sehr ihm das zusetzen würde. Für Draco setzte sie dennoch ein tapferes Lächeln auf.

„Gut. Es hat also funktioniert, ihn daran zu erinnern, daß Helena noch nie so lang von ihm getrennt war und ihn sehr vermissen wird, wenn er zu spät kommt?"

„Sonst hätte ich ihn nie loseisen können", erwiderte Draco mit einem Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, daß es überzeugender war als das ihre. „Er hat sich blendend unterhalten. Er hat drei ehemalige Schüler dazu gebracht, vor Nervosität und Angst zu stottern, sämtliche Altersgenossen, sich vor Demütigung und Eifersucht zu winden, und den neuen Schulleiter von Durmstrang, wütend herumzubrüllen."

„Klingt, als wäre er voll auf seine Kosten gekommen", meinte Hermine voller Zuneigung, während ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck etwas nachließ.

„Wie viele Tränke hat er gebraucht?"

„Nur zwei, einmal ein Energie-Elixier und einmal Oxygenia. Es war auch kein Anfall, aber er hat sich von einem gebrüllten Streitgespräch mit einem schwedischen Doktor der Zaubertränke mitreißen lassen und fing an, ein wenig zu keuchen."

Draco grinste. „Die beiden sind offenbar alte Freunde."

Hermine lächelte erleichtert. „Professor Ostegren? Ja, sie schätzen einander sehr... denke ich zumindest. Wann immer sie sich treffen, zanken sie sich, aber Severus hat mir versichert, daß es freundschaftlich ist."

„Wenn man in Betracht zieht, daß er sich am liebsten damit unterhält, frühere Schüler bis zum Anfall zu reizen, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, daß er jemanden mag, der ihm ein gutes Streitgespräch liefern kann."

Draco grinste. „Er hatte einen wunderbaren Tag, Hermine."

Sie nickte. „Hat er sich sehr überanstrengt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Er ging noch aufrecht, als wir zurückkamen... gerade eben", gab Draco zu. „Er hatte ziemliche Schmerzen, aber er konnte noch gehen."

„So ist das immer, und immer übernimmt er sich, immer will er mehr, als er kann..." Hermine brach ihn Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Draco legte ihr zögernd den Arm um die Schultern. Lange schon hatten sie ihre kindische Schulfeindschaft hinter sich gelassen, doch er war sich nie ganz sicher, wie weit sie ihn tatsächlich akzeptierte. Zumindest soweit, dachte er, als sie schluchzend ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub.

„Ach... Hermine, es geht ihm gut, wirklich, er-"

„Nein, geht es ihm nicht!", weinte sie, „und es wird ihm nie gut gehen. Es ist so schrecklich, Draco, daß er ständig Schmerzen hat, so furchtbar, zu sehen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbeißt, wenn er Helena hochnimmt, oder zurückzuckt, wenn er von jemanden angestoßen wird."

„Ich weiß." Draco fühlte sich unsagbar hilflos, während er beruhigend ihren Rücken streichelte. „Ich kann es nachfühlen. Wenn ich doch nur helfen könnte..."

Wie hohl das doch klang, doch was sonst sollte er sagen?

„Ich weiß", schluckte sie. „Es ist nur - es wird niemals besser sein als jetzt, Draco, er wird nie ganz gesund werden. Die Heiler hätten nicht mal gedacht, daß er seinen jetzigen Zustand erreicht... und es gibt absolut nichts, was ich tun kann! Ich würde alles geben, um ihn zu helfen, und ich kann's nicht!"

„Blödsinn!", erwiderte Draco brüsk. Hermine lehnte sich entrüstet zurück, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Stimmt doch! Du hast mehr für ihn getan als jemand zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben. Du hast nicht zugelassen, daß er in seiner Depression versinkt und sich buchstäblich zu Tode grämt, du hast ihn gesundheitlich weiter gebracht, als es je jemand für möglich gehalten hätte, ganz zu schweigen von der Kleinigkeit, ihn glücklich zu machen."

„Aber-"

„Hermine, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, entweder mit dir für den Rest seines Lebens ein Halbinvalide zu bleiben, oder vollkommen gesund und alleine zu sein, weiß ich ganz genau, was er gewählt hätte."

Er machte eine Pause und und lächelte schief. „Himmel, ich weiß, was _ich_ gewählt hätte, vor diese Wahl gestellt. Wahrscheinlich hättest du nicht zu den Optionen gehört - du schüchterst mich ganz schön ein, weißt du? Aber jemand, der mich so sehr liebt, wie du ihn? Was zählt da schon ein Bein oder zwei, darauf könnte ich locker verzichten..."

Das entlockte ihr ein klägliches Kichern. „Du machst wirklich die seltsamsten Komplimente, Draco."

Sie räusperte sich mit neugewonnener Würde, fischte, immer noch schnüffelnd, ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und trocknete sich die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, daß ich mich so habe gehen lassen... muß wohl an den Hormonen liegen."

„Wenn ich dir zustimme, bringst du mich vermutlich um", gab Draco trocken zurück, erleichtert, daß ihr gefühlsgeladener Ausbruch offenbar vorüber war. Er sprach nicht gern über diese Dinge, gab sich um ihretwillen aber Mühe.

„Weißt du schon, was es wird, oder soll das eine Überraschung werden?"

Hermine lächelte und tätschelte ihre gerundete Körpermitte. „Wieder ein Mädchen. Wir sind beide nicht so für Überraschungen."

„Ich hab nie verstanden, warum jemand das gut findet", stimmte er zu. „Ist doch albern. Als ob es eine größere Überraschung bei der Geburt wäre, als wenn man es bereits vorher erfährt."

„Stimmt." Sie schnüffelte ein letztes Mal, putzte sich die Nase und hob energisch den Kopf. „Komm, gehen wir Tee trinken."

Severus sah auf, als sie eintraten. Seine Tochter hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und futterte Kekse. Draco fühlte sich seltsam beklommen, als er den bewundernden Blick sah, mit dem Severus seine Frau bedachte.

Sein Pate runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum hast du geweint?", fragte er streng. Hermine lächelte ihm liebevoll zu.

„Draco hat mir erklärt, daß er mich für wert hält, ein oder zwei Körperteile zu verlieren, um mich zu gewinnen", erklärte sie und gab ihm einen Kuß. „Du weißt doch, wie nah ich am Wasser gebaut habe, wenn ich schwanger bin."

„Oh ja. Sentimental ist gar kein Ausdruck", meinte er trocken und tätschelte zärtlich ihren Bauch. „Vor Helenas Geburt hast du mal zwei geschlagene Stunden geheult, weil du einen Schuh verloren hattest."

„Das waren die einzigen Schuhe, in die meine unglaublich geschwollenen Füße noch gepaßt haben. Das war eine Tragödie!", verteidigte sie sich. „Du hast noch nicht eingeschenkt, wie ich sehe. Ich muß hier wohl _alles_ selbermachen, was mit dem Haushalt zu tun hat."

Sie warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Bleibst du zum Tee?"

„Gerne. Ich mußte mir den ganzen Tag lang anhören, wie andere Leute zusammengestaucht werden, das habe ich mir verdient."

Seine Meinung von Hermines Fähigkeiten in geschickter Manipulation stieg beachtlich. Sie hatte eine perfekte Ausrede für ihren Tränenausbruch gefunden, eine, die Severus keinerlei Sorgen machte und die dabei vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Setz dich. Möchtest du einen Keks?" Mit einem Lächeln, als hätte sie keine Sorge in der Welt, winkte sie ihn zu einem Sessel.

„Danke."

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Paten. Blaß vor Erschöpfung und wahrscheinlich immer noch unter beträchtlichen Schmerzen leidend, saß er von Krümeln übersät da.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, was für ein Glück du hast", bemerkte Draco.

„Glück?", erwiderte Severus selbstsicher. „Nein, mit Glück hat das nichts zu tun. Ich habe sie mit meinem Intellekt geblendet, das ist alles."

oOoOo


End file.
